Seraphina
by Velosarahptor
Summary: The war has taken it's toll on everyone, especially Draco Malfoy. Losing both of his parents, and almost losing his girlfriend, he adopts a little girl who also lost her parents in the war. DM/HG, GW/HP, RW/PP BZ/LL. AU maybe a lil or a lot, haha OOC. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Seraphina **

Prologue After the War

_ The Death Eaters were storming around England, before making their final stop at Hogwarts. Blood and terror were left in their path, discarded, lifeless bodies left in their wake. Just hours before, one family had experienced the trauma of their life. _

_ A small girl's giggles could be heard, echoing throughout the suburban house. _

_ "D-Daddy, stoppit!" she squealed, as her father sat tickling her mercilessly on the floor. Annalise Covington smiled at her husband and small daughter, a hand placed on her protruding belly from the doorway to their cozy living room. She receded back into the kitchen to check on the pasta stirring itself on the stove. _

_ Outside, three dark, hooded figures loomed, sneering and cackling evilly as they cursed the existence of Muggles. The tiny cottage on Buckingham Court caught their eye in particular. With glance out the window, Annalise knew that trouble was brewing inside their sleepy Muggle town. _

_ "Sera! Into the closet! Do NOT come out until the house is safe!" she yelled at her daughter. With a final kiss on the cheek and 'I love you's exchanged with parents, the three year old hid in the closdt, and situated herself on the floor, one eye peeking out the keyhole. The three Death Eaters reducto'd the wall in, causing her to stifle a gasp. Their growling laughter echoed eerily into the closet, as she heard those words. _

_ "Avada Kedavra!" the taller, leaner one bellowed, turning his wand onto her father, and his lifeless body slumped to the floor. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as the portly one used the Unforgivable on her mother and her baby sister who would never be born, never take her first breath, and most importantly (in Sera's mind) never know her big sister. As soon as Sera was sure the 'Big Bad Wolves' had left, she crept out in her red sundress, and cried onto her parent's cold, stony bodies for hours, until a big man with a scratchy beard came and brought her to a place called 'Sunny Side Orphanage' and to her crazy future. _

**So, that was really short, but I promise you that it will get interesting. Promise it. I just have to explain character history. Draco and Hermione were secretly dating, and then when they were trapped in the Malfoy's house, he freed them, and their secret was revealed when they kissed in happiness. Ron and Harry were mad for a bit, but became understanding. Yeah. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Sarah**

**PS I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I do own Sera, Annalise, and Jerry though. **


	2. Chapter 1 Letters

**Seraphina**

Chapter 1 Letter

It was pretty safe to say that Draco Malfoy wasn't himself. Alone, he cried in his bedroom, grey eyes becoming bloodshot and dilated. As he sat on the silver silk sheets of his bed, sobs echoing in the large room, a tap tap tap noise found its way to his ears. At first, he ignored it, thinking it was another sympathy letter from some relative in South America he'd never met before (and boy had he gotten a lot of those). But then he began to wonder if it was his girlfriend trying to contact him or Blaise trying to cheer him up. Or both. He shuddered at the thought, and slowly rose, cautiously crossing the cold marble tiles as he made his way to the window.

A small tawny owl was using its pointed yellow beak to pound on the window, and Draco reluctantly let him in, untying the official-looking red ribbon from the parchment. His grey eyes scanned the paper, before beginning to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ We are so sorry for your loss. Many other children have also lost their parents in the war, most of which too young to care for themselves. We think that adopting one of these wonderful children would help the both of you cope with your terrible tragedies. Please send us an owl and we will negotiate a time for you to visit our facility in Wales. _

_ Cordially yours,_

_Linda Nomindy _

_ Linda Nomindy,_

_ President_

_ Sunnyside Orphanage_

_ South Eighty Fourth Street, Wales_

Hah! They wanted _him, _the Slytherin Prince to watch a little kid? This was priceless. Did they really think catering to some whiny brat would help him get over losing his parents? (Well, okay, his father he didn't really miss, but other than Hermione, his mother was the only one who truly loved him) Whoever Linda Nomindy was, she must be off her rocker. While he contemplated the nonsense of it all, the nagging voice of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was playing in the back of his mind.

_Draco, this is an amazing opportunity! Please take in one of these precious angels! _She would plead, with her big, brown puppy dog eyes on one could resist. Besides, she would help him, right?

He scrawled a quick reply, saying he'd swing by tomorrow to visit these kids. By telling himself it was just a visit, and not a commitment, he was able to tie the letter back onto the owl's patiently waiting leg, and to send it back to the orphanage.

"Merlin, I'm getting a kid," he whispered, not quite sure what he had just gotten himself in to.

Sera awoke in a strange bed with a headache.

"W-where am I?" she questioned to no one in particular, sitting up on the stiff bed. Her large russet colored eyes flicked around the room, seeing more girls her age making their beds.

"Sera, sweetie, good! You're awake!" a brunette woman in a smart pantsuit came and lifted her out of the strange bed. "I'm Miss Kelly." They went down a set of carpeted stairs and into a room containing a large dining table and many other kids. Miss Kelly set a bowl of Cheerio's in front of her. Tiredly, she spooned the soggy cereal into her mouth, not really wanting anything to eat. Her tears mixed with the milk, giving it a salty, sour taste. Last night's horrific events ran through her mind on a torturous endless loop, tearing her insides to pieces.

"Are you finished?" Miss Kelly asked, and Sera's blonde curls bounced as she nodded. The woman lifted her up and put her in a fluffy black dress with red Dorothy shoes. Normally, she would dash around, clicking her heels together and acting like the character, but she was going to her parent's funeral today. Miss Kelly babbled on cheerfully, but the little girl tuned her out, trying to focus on something happy, like sunshine and flowers. The brunette took her hand and they walked across the street to the funeral home.

The lifeless bodies of Jerry and Annalise Covington sat in boxes, as if being sent away.

"They're being mailed to heaven in the post," Sera told herself, wishing she had brought some stamps, to assure they got there safely. The tears fell freely down her soft pink cheeks, and she followed the group of adults to the graveyard.

Pastor John said some words that Sera really couldn't hear all that good, and the bodies were lowered into the fresh spring earth, while Sera squeezed her eyes shut, clicking her heels together, and pretending this was all a dream, pretending the sparkly shoes could take her back home, to a place where she felt safe. When her chocolate eyes opened, she was still in the graveyard. Her parents were still dead. The Dorothy-esque shoes grazed the dewy grass as she ran to a nearby field, gathering an armful of flowers as she glided across the surface of the earth. After returning to the group, she dropped the bouquet of colors onto the tombstone where her parent's heads would be.

_Here lies…_

_Jerry Covington Annalise Covington_

_1961-1997 1963-1997_

_And little Brienne, who never got to see the light of day._

Was written on the marble tombstone, in an old fashioned script and a Latin proverb took up the bottom.

Over the next month, she watched other war victims get adopted by loving families, until she was one of two there year olds left. The other was a boy named Peyton who made fun of Sera's curls, tugging on them and calling her 'Dolly'. At night, she silently sobbed under the covers, praying to God for a new home, clutching the diamond necklace she had taken from her mother after the Big Bad Wolves (Death Eaters) had left.

Draco hadn't told anyone about his visit to the orphanage, not wanting them to expect anything, or worse, to tease him mercilessly. At 3 o clock sharp (the time assigned to him) he apparated to the place that would ultimately change his future forever.

**A/N I know, it was short, but the next chapter is partly written. I hope you enjoyed it. I need to go to bed, we made 345 cookies today and I'm exhausted. Please, tell me your thoughts, just do me a favor and phrase them so they sound kind, even if you say that it "Sucks Eggs" please do so nicely.**

**Grey Eyed! **


End file.
